


Adventurer's Bizarre Adventure

by Metakit



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Just another day in Adventurer Cookie's life, Revenge, but this fic actually has nothing to do with jojo, crackfic, dumb, is that a motherfucking jojo reference? Yes. Yes it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metakit/pseuds/Metakit
Summary: The daily life of Adventurer Cookie, as he embarks on strange adventures one after the other.





	Adventurer's Bizarre Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crackfic made out of randomly generated prompts, tied together into a (somewhat) coherent story!  
> Prepare for a lot of strange things, rating might change as the story goes on.
> 
> Currently 1 out of 14 (maybe more ; ) ) chapters written ~ !

Snap.

The sound of a rope breaking resonated against the temple's walls, followed by the distinct yelling of a certain adventurous individual:

"YEEEEEEEEEAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!"

Thud. Oof. That was quite a fall!  
Thankfully, it seemed that he was okay, save for a few scratches here and there. At least, no broken parts in sight.  
The cookie slowly got up, dusting his shirt off.

"Aw, darn. Hopin' that treasure wasn't up there."

Adventurer looked upwards from where he fell, shaking his head. It was a lot higher than he initially thought, so he was quite surprised to be in one piece. Now, he wasn't all that disappointed to have fallen. Many doors were at his disposition, though it was unsure which one of them actually lead somewhere interesting.

His eyes focused on the three closest to himself. The one in the center was the biggest one, though the frame to it had been damaged quite terribly.

"This ain't any safe." he thought, having come closer to it, patting the weakened frame with an uncertain hand.

The one on the right was, upon closer inspection, subject to a cave-in. Which left Adventurer with... well. The one on the left. There were more doors in this bottom part of the temple, yet, he couldn't help but feel like that one door was calling to him right now.

"Left door it is, then!"

The cookie directly ran into the door, only to be met with... a trapdoor!

"NOT AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN...............!"

Ow.

It wasn't too big of a fall, but now his butt hurt. Probably, butthurt too, from having made such a poor choice.

"Why'd I trust myself with this 'nyways? Ah, right."

Backpacky wasn't with him today, so all he could really count on were his own intuition and decisions. Which were, unfortunately for him, usually not so great.

Thankfully, this fall hadn't been in vain, as he spotted an item in the distance. It wasn't glowing or shiny, but a treasure was a treasure, right? After all, he had come all this way, it would be nothing but a shame to return home empty-handed.

Adventurer approached the desired object rapidly, looking around for traps. The item seemed to be a book of some kind, maybe something amazing was written inside it! The cover didn't give much away, being a kinda plain, purple tone with no special decorations. Though, the saying "don't judge a book by its cover" probably applied here or at least, Adventurer hoped so.

With no traps in sight, the cookie grabbed the book rapidly, which opened seemingly on its own in his hands. In bold letters, spread across two pages:

"This book looks kinda lame."

"Huh?"

Adventurer couldn't believe his eyes. Those were the exact thoughts he had a second before grabbing the book. He thought about something else and flipped the page.

"Did I turn the oven off?"

No way. That was pretty amazing for such a plain looking book! But would it be recording all of his thoughts from now on? Had he been befallen of a curse?! Eh, as long as nobody knew about it, it was whatever. He then remembered that because Backpacky wasn't with him, he had nowhere to store the book in. Would it be bad if he just burned it? Could it even be burned? Did he even want to attempt it?

Not really.

It took him a moment to remember he had a hat, under which he stashed the book. Adventurer then looked for a way out. In this new room, there didn't seem to be any doors beside the pit in which he had fallen in from earlier. Thankfully, despite his rope breaking earlier, he still had a backup one ready. Tying a knot, he threw the rope up, grabbing onto a protuding rock and climbing his way out. He was now back in the passage from earlier, which didn't seem to have anymore traps at first glance.

A few steps in, and an arrow came flying in front of him. No traps, huh? Sigh. His steps became more and more careful, hoping he wouldn't get hit by one of these. Then, in the distance, finally...

Light!

"About darn time! This here temple ain't no fun..."

With that, another eventful adventure came to an end. Surprisingly enough, Blackberry wasn't anywhere in sight. Adventurer took this opportunity to have a stroll in the nearby town, which was only about half an hour walk from his current location. However, he decided to run towards it, which reduced the travelling time even further.

Once he arrived in town, something he saw bothered him greatly. It wasn't the empty, unclean streets. Nor the fact that it was for the most part silent, almost as if it were a ghost town. Sure, it was different from the last time he had been there.

But... what bothered him the most--

\--Wanted posters.

Not anyone's, but his!

Oh, what was poor ol' Adventurer Cookie accused of now?!

While the town was mostly inactive, Adventurer was struck with a brilliant idea!

He removed his hat, letting it dangle on his back and headed towards the library.  
With a swipe of his left hand, upon entering, he grabbed a journal, which he snuck his face into.  
If he were wanted, people would easily recognize him.  
There didn't seem to be many cookies around at this time of the day, so he was mostly safe, but precautions were important.

Adventurer needed computer access as he needed to print pictures of another cookie.  
He chose Knight Cookie, who stole his horse in the past to make it his own steed.

"M'little horsey... He's goin' to pay...."

Booting up the computer, Adventurer slid out an external drive from out of one of his pockets and connected it to the computer.  
For some reason, he had pictures of Knight on there, potentially from previous failed framings.

...Printing...

About a hundred or so images of Knight's face, carefully arranged to look like the wanted posters came out of the printer. It was sloppy work, Adventurer wasn't quite that good at editing, but hopefully it was enough to get him framed or confuse the masses for a little bit.

Running outside with his newly acquired pictures, Adventurer brought out a tape and started doing his work. One after the other, every wanted poster he came across were getting altered.

Eventually, he ran out of printed images and so, left the town. Even with what Adventurer had just done, he wouldn't risk getting arrested.

The bushes were going to be his hotel for tonight or at least until Blackberry came to get him.

 

 

 


End file.
